The Wisp's Awakening
by ayoungwriter
Summary: [MOVED to elocin the lost (still here in ff)] ROTBTD SUPERHERO AU. It's been a long time since a new hero emerged into the scene and Merida didn't want to be one but she was. When the darkness came back, the heroes chased after her for help. Will she let herself relive her dark past or will she rise above it and help save the day? [MOVED to elocin the lost (still here in ff)]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heyyaaa~ Before you start, I just wanna give you a heads up that this fic has been moved to elocin the lost (still here in ff dot net). It's my other account and where I mostly write now in an attempt to reinvent my writing and stuff like that. I'll still be keeping this one here lmao (bc this account has more reach).

Anyways! Stay safe and hydrated and I hope you enjoy this story~

* * *

Chapter One: Burn

The smell of burning wood and plastic enveloped the air as a huge fire consumed an apartment building nearby. Hiccup stared at the monstrosity of it all, he took pictures with his camera while avoiding people who were evacuating. People were running to safety as firefighters rushed in to extinguish the flames. The heat radiated and the fire was spreading quickly. The neighboring buildings tenants hurriedly moved out along with a few of their valuables. Hiccup could hear cries of defeat and anguish as the residents watched their homes burn down. Something tells Hiccup that this wasn't caused by a measly loose wire or a forgotten stove. Ambulances arrived in the area and tended the injured, making sure everyone was safe.

The flames continued to burn bright when a cold gust of wind surged into the area. Hiccup smiled and looked up to see a flying young man carrying a shepherd's crook. "It's Jack Frost!" a young boy yelled excitedly, almost forgetting about the fire enveloping their old homes. Jack Frost smiled and waved at the crowd before getting to work. A glimmer of hope waved upon the people around the flames. Hiccup smiled to himself. Superheroes weren't always welcomed in Berk but now everyone seemed to see them as a beacon of hope.

Blue lightning-like sparks engulfed Jack Frost's arms, his frosty white hair sparkling, his blue eyes glowing fiercely, he directed his power to the flames, helping the firefighters extinguish the flames but the fire seemed to fight and burned brighter.

Hiccup could see Jack Frost struggle. The young man glided around the building, still pouring his power into snuffing the fire out. It's the first time anyone saw Jack Frost showing a hint of struggle and exhaustion. Hiccup took more pictures of the situation, making sure to capture the heroes' act. As long as Jack Frost and the firefighters didn't give up, there was still hope. People in the neighboring area started getting buckets of water and fire extinguishers to help out the heroes. As Hiccup captured the moment, his camera captured a silhouette coming out of the flames. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked closer, was he just seeing things? The fire finally started to die down and the crowd cheered.

Once the fire was extinguished, Jack Frost landed and congratulated the firefighters. He made his way to the emergency respondents and made sure the injured were alright. Hiccup chuckled as he took photos of the charming hero. After Jack Frost was done greeting the people, he took flight, leaving frost on the ground where he stood.

Hiccup took one last photo of the place before heading out. That's when he heard a scream from the crowd, he quickly turned and saw a young woman emerging from the burned building. She was naked, covered in soot and her skin was burnt. Hiccup took a photo of the scene before the woman collapsed. Medics rushed to aid her, wrapping her with a cool, wet cloth and lifting her to the ambulance.

He could here the people's murmurs about the woman, wondering if she was okay, wondering how she survived the flames without being burned to the bone, wondering if she was also a mutant. He shook his head and walked away. Could it be possible? Are there more of them?

...

Lights blurred her vision as medics rushed her into the emergency room. Her senses are fuzzy and her head hurts as hell. A burning sensation slowly spread across her body as she was carried into a new bed. "What happened?" she muttered.

_"Oh my gods, what happened to her?"_ Voices echoed around her. _"What's her status?"_ Pairs of hands and apparatus kept touching her, she screamed in pain. _"How did she even survive that?"_ Her eyes shot open and realized where she was. _"Poor girl." _She quickly sat up and looked at the faces around her, all of them shocked. She breathed heavily. _"Miss, please lie down, you'll hurt yourself,"_ a doctor said as they tried to calm her down. The burning sensation was getting hotter as voices overwhelmed her senses. The emergency room was loud and there were different smells. It was too much. She got up, carrying the blanket to cover her body, and headed to the exit. Nurses came to follow her but they gasped, standing frozen in their feet.

She bit her lip as the sensation got hotter and hotter, the seething pain crept into her whole body, it even felt like it was burning her bones. Her head was spinning and her vision was foggy. Suddenly, all the tension and heat was released. The noises abruptly died down at the same time the pain disappeared. She felt multiple pairs of eyes stare her down. She looked around and everyone's face was either filled with confusion, fear, or both. She looked at her skin and saw that her burns are gone, as if she wasn't even harmed in the first place. _Run_, her mind said. And she did, ignoring the staff racing after her. Heat quickly spread from her chest, and with a blue flash, she was gone.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo~ I'm moving this fic to my other account: elocin the lost ( u/12359229/elocin-the-lost)

I have on going fics there so it's much easier to update with all the on going fics in one place rather than having one here and two there. If you're still interested in this, feel free to go there! I've got a lot of time in my hands due to quarantine so I'll be updating a little frequently lmao thanks for being here and still supporting!

Anyways~ I hope to see you there!


End file.
